


Adult Friends

by forgetmenotjimmy



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), House M.D.
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Jake Peralta, Casual Sex, Episode: s02e19 Sabotage, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Gay Sex, Hurt Jake Peralta, Hurt/Comfort, Light BDSM, M/M, Post-Break Up, Requited Love, Sex, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-14 05:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19267159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgetmenotjimmy/pseuds/forgetmenotjimmy
Summary: Jake is still trying to get over his breakup with Sophia, Chase is still coasting through his love life with one-night stands and empty flirtation. Then Chase is called in to help diagnose a witness in one of Jake’s cases and in each other they find what they need to get back in the game.Having another friend never hurts either.





	1. It's Been A While

**Author's Note:**

> The House/B99 crossover no one asked for! I was rewatching M.E. Time (B99 s2) when I suddenly thought what if the ME had been Chase from House? This fic grew from that idea. I will always ship Jake/Amy and I don’t believe that Jake/Chase are compatible for a long-lasting romantic relationship, so this is just a nice little jaunt into crossover land with some angst and whump thrown in just because I genuinely can't help it. I think I have a problem.  
> Set mid-season 2 B99 and post-House MD (AU with Wilson and House surviving and staying at PPTH). I reference a lot of events in season 2 B99 so knowledge of that will be helpful but not essential.  
> Disclaimer: all medical or police procedural info is from the internet  
> Unbeta'd, so let me know if you spot anything!  
> :D

“I wouldn’t.” A serious but strange-sounding voice came from behind him.

Jake turned sleepily, already regretting not just taking that sip of precious, precious coffee. He’d been up and working for the best part of 48 hours; a red ball had come in at the end of his regular shift and the whole precinct had been roped in to solve it. The mayor’s son had been kidnapped: the bodyguard knocked out and the teen taken in a camera blind spot. Whilst everyone else was out shaking trees and kicking over anthills for a lead, it was Jake’s shift at the hospital; waiting for an update on the bodyguard’s condition, ready to question him as soon as he woke up – as well as acting as protection in case the perps were stupid enough to try and finish the job. Whilst the bodyguard’s vitals had been stable on admittance, he’d shown some odd symptoms on top of the continuing unconsciousness so a specialist had been brought in to diagnose and cure him. Jake had used the interim to score some coffee from the waiting room but the voice coming from the direction of the patient’s room had stopped him.

Gold: was all his tired mind supplied him.

“It’s killer.” The golden doctor went on. Accent. He had an accent. But which one?

Jake needed coffee; he couldn’t do it alone.

“I’m a cop,” he said before taking a sip, “a little coffee isn’t-” His whole body shuddered in revulsion at the taste; face contorting as he held it away from him. A chuckle. Dr Gold was laughing at him. Jake didn’t have time to get offended though, because he was being handed another cup.

“Here, have this one.”

Drinking it automatically, Jake relaxed as the nice, real coffee washed away the fake, evil coffee taste. “Thanks, you’re a lifesaver.” He barked a little laugh. “Huh, literally.”

Smiling, Dr Gold introduced himself. “I’m Dr Chase. I assume you’re the detective on the Rossetti case…?”

Jake snapped to attention and asked urgently. “What’s the diagnosis? Will he wake up soon?”

“He should wake up hopefully within the next 6-8 hours. We discovered that he had an undiagnosed chronic condition which had mixed with the analgesic the kidnappers dosed him with.” Dr Chase rattled off more specific details about the abnormal interactions of the disease and the drug whilst Jake nodded and hoped he looked like he understood all of the technical jargon. He’d put down the coffee and was making notes. Normally he’d memorise the details but this was an important case and the doctor was using some very long words Jake was definitely misspelling.

“Cool, cool, cool- wait. You said drug, what drug was it?”

“Not one I’ve seen or even read about before; must be pretty rare.” Chase pulled out a test tube from his pocket. “Took a sample in case your guys want to-”

Jake half-grabbed it, excitement bursting out as he whooped.

“Aha! A clue!” He grinned at Chase. “I could kiss you!” Then his brain caught up and he opened his mouth to probably stick his foot further in but Chase just smirked.

“Typical American: I give you one coffee and you want to jump into bed.”

Pleasantly surprised at the banter, Jake rejoined. “ _And_ a vital clue to solving a juicy kidnapping. I’m not _that_ much of a slut.”

Blue. His brain supplied as Dr Chase’s eyes sparkled in amusement and…was that interest? As much as he was enjoying the moment, he did have a job to do. “A kidnapping which I will now go and solve!”

The doctor nodded and, Jake was smug to see, watched as he walked away.

They met again two days later when Jake came in to clarify a few details for the case write-up. He could have done it over the phone but he’d managed to get some sleep so was feeling up for some more banter and low-level flirting. Plus, he was probably going to have to ask the man to write down the more difficult medical words; i.e. all of them. After knocking on Dr Chase’s door he was invited in and smirked at the scene. Oh how the tables had turned.

This time it was the Golden Doctor who looked rundown and one lullaby away from crashing. There were files spread out all over his desk, a small white board mounted on the far wall covered in scrawled text and an equally-harried looking woman in a lab coat with her head in a patient file.

Chase frowned at Jake, as if trying to place him, but before Jake could remind him, the doctor smiled. “Detective, what can I do for you?”

The woman looked up at this, blinking slowly at the visitor. She looked young, dressed plainly under the white coat with her hair tied back into a bun.

Jake explained and Chase nodded before sighing. “Melissa, go take a few hours in the on-call room.”

Melissa glanced at him. “Are you sure? We still don’t know-”

“We won’t get anywhere by staring at the files the rest of the night. Go, eat something, get some kip then we’ll try again later.” He started stacking the files as he said this and beckoned Jake to the desk, who smiled awkwardly as he slipped past the other doctor on her way out.

Dr Chase suppressed a yawn and Jake sat down, asking knowingly. “Tough case?”

“Yeah. You don’t know anything about infectious diseases, do you?”

“Uh, don’t drink the water in the well? No feeding it after midnight? Don’t look directly at it-no wait, now these are just movie quotes.” Jake rambled and the doctor laughed a little.

“I’m sorry I don’t have any coffee to give you,” Jake went on, “although!” He reached into his jacket pocket and extracted half a packet of gummy bears. He shook it a little as he passed it over. On seeing the name, Chase cocked his head but then shrugged.

“Keep it,” Jake said as Chase made to take a handful, “you need them more than I do.”

There was that lip twitch again before the doctor joked. “Protect, serve and feed?”

Adopting a movie hero pose and voice, Jake declared. “It is one of our most sacred duties.”

After swallowing a few candy, Chase waved a hand. “Your questions, detective.”

So they spent a pleasant time confirming the medical aspects of the guard’s treatment and how the identification of the specific drug used lead to Jake’s team capturing the kidnappers. Chase seemed very interested in hearing the details of the case. “I love cop shows,” he explained, “I always had _Law and Order_ on in the background when I was studying at med school.” They talked about the merits of different shows and movies, “of course I’ve seen _Die Hard_ , I’m from Australia, not a hole in the ground,” until Chase’s pager went off. He looked at it and sighed.

“Problem with a patient?” Jake asked.

Getting up and putting on his lab coat, Chase shook his head. “My boss – probably wants an update on the case.” He grimaced. “I knew it was a mistake to agree to treat one of his family members.”

Jake stood too. “Sorry for keeping you from it. What is it? Some kind of obscure plague or something?”

“No.” Chase said as he gathered up the files. “It’s…” He stopped abruptly, staring down at one of the papers. Jake recognised the look on his face – it was a ‘puzzle-piece-falling-into-place’ look. “Detective Peralta. You are a genius.”

Although it was a throwaway line from a near-stranger, Jake’s stomach still swooped. “It’s been said before.” He rejoined faux-modestly.

They parted ways in front of Chase’s office but not before Jake extracted a promise that Chase update him on the case when it was over. “Shaw’s, it’s a bar not far from here. Friday, we’re usually there from 7.”

Chase nodded. “See you then.” He promised and then raced off.

…

While Jake wasn’t a stranger to one-night stands, he didn’t usually partake. Working as a cop showed you the worst of humanity and as much as he could handle himself even unarmed, he didn’t want to have to defend himself on his off-hours. So he never got super drunk unless with friends he knew wouldn’t ditch him and he didn’t abandon them either. If he was chatting to a woman – or more rarely a man – that he liked, his go-to was scoring their number. Then they’d go on a few dates and when he was sure they were on the up-and-up and _didn’t_ have a sex dungeon, he could let himself get down and dirty.

There were exceptions – he’d had a few spectacular nights to sit alongside the overtly horrendous – though those lessened in number the older he got. He mostly blamed the job – though he could admit to himself some of it was a reduced interest in meaningless sex. Let it be known that Jake Peralta was _not_ against having an excellent time and thoroughly enjoying oneself, but after a full decade of it, he found that the type of partner mattered more and more. Fantastic sex with someone he couldn’t make it through one conversation with just wasn’t worth it anymore.

So although his lizard brain had catalogued all the sexy things about Dr Chase, consciously he wasn’t seriously considering going for it – despite also receiving positive signals from said man. That all changed the night at Shaw’s.

The squad had mostly recovered from the red ball – though Scully and Hitchcock were moaning about Holt’s refusal to grant them leave to catch up on all their missed meals. Jake was hanging out with Amy, Rosa, Charles and Gina in the booths when he saw Chase walk in with Melissa. Warm bubbles erupted in his tummy as he waved them over. They did introductions – Jake _not_ liking the way Gina was eyeing up the good doctor – with Chase introducing Melissa as his intern.

After Charles bought and handed out their orders, Chase joked. “Melissa’s just here to suck up for a bit before meeting up with her real friends.”

Obviously used to the flippancy, Melissa mock-gasped. “Oh my God! Are you never going to let that go? I make one innocent comment _months_ ago and you bring it up every chance you get!”

Chase shrugged unapologetically. “You’re an intern, it is my duty to haze you accordingly.”

“I don’t remember ‘suffer boss’s lame jokes’ in the handbook.”

“It’s in the unofficial one.” He bantered.

Amy smiled and offered semi-sympathetically. “I think hazing is part of any profession.”

The others nodded and Jake was about to comment but then he saw Rosa and Amy exchange a look. He frowned and something Sophia had once mentioned flashed in his head. For some reason they’d been arguing about the length of the sentence of a black con-artist vs a white fraudster and he’d made some unthinking comment about lawyers looking down on people. She’d shut him right down. _I’m a Hispanic woman working as a lawyer, Jake, I know discrimination._

Now, looking at Rosa and Amy, he could almost hear them remembering the sexist and racist elements to how they’d been treated as rookies, even now some officers in other precincts didn’t respect them.

Before he could linger on that depressing thought though, Boyle jumped on the subject. “Don’t get me started on the pranks people played on me when I was a beat cop-”

“Okay we won’t.” Gina interjected sharply, not looking away from Chase, who had noticed her gaze but was pointedly ignoring her.

“Are you all cops?” He asked.

Everyone nodded, even Gina, leading Rosa to snort and call her out. In her typically proud peacock fashion, Gina declared that she’d watched them long enough to be able to do anything they could do. This garnered the usual eye rolls and the topic changed as Jake demanded to hear the full story of Chase’s plague case he helped solve. Chase, with Melissa’s dry interjections, told the story, making sure to exaggerate Jake’s input. This flattered the detective, but also made him question Chase’s motives. Was he just humouring Jake’s embellished storytelling style and need to be cool/important? Was he buttering Jake up?

Melissa did indeed say her farewells to join her med-student friends and Gina gave up trying to get Chase’s attention, instead flirting with a bike messenger at the bar. As Amy, Charles and Chase got into an unlikely conversation about the decline of Catholicism around the world – the Aussie doctor had been raised Catholic, who could’ve guessed? – Jake was left trying to add knowledgeable asides (pretty difficult when all you know about said religion was they had pointy hats and incense) and avoiding Rosa’s knowing gaze.

Time and further exposure to that cool, confident body and charming accent had not diminished Jake’s sexual attraction one bit. Luckily only Rosa had picked up on it – so far. Swallowing the rest of his beer, Jake got up to get the next round.

At the bar, he felt a presence behind him and he sighed. “Don’t say it.”

But a masculine laugh answered him. “Don’t say what?”

“Nothing.” He waved it away as he turned to see Chase smiling at him.

“Your friends are cool.” Chase commented and Jake nodded.

“Yeah, they’re the best.”

Leaning one elbow on the bar, Chase leaned in a little. “Think they’d mind if we got out of here?”

God, he’s smooth, Jake thought and glanced across the room. Rosa saw him and raised her eyebrow in challenge.

“Disturbingly, no.” Insides squirming in excitement and nerves, he couldn’t quite hide his smile as he snatched his coat from a smug Rosa.

“Where’re you going Jakey?” Charles asked

“Uh...” Rosa opened her mouth and Jake said hurriedly over her. “Just being a good cop and seeing the doc home safe and sound. Catch ya later!” Then he fast-walked away, cursing the cramping sensation in his gut that had started as he’d glanced at Amy. She didn’t like him like that, not anymore. She wasn’t interested. There was nothing to feel even remotely guilty about. And yet…

He _had_ loved Sophia. When he’d gotten to know her, he’d fallen for her. meanwhile his love for Amy (because he could no longer deny that it was love) had been pushed down, half-buried in his consciousness. It had popped back up from time to time but he’d committed fully to his relationship with Sophia. If she’d loved him back and they’d built a life together, his feelings for Amy would have burned themselves out.

But she hadn’t loved him back. She hadn’t been willing to put in the work. Their relationship wasn’t worth it; he wasn’t… It had taken a few weeks to get back emotional equilibrium, to not have to drag himself out of bed in the morning (more than usual anyway). Everyone was treating him a little nicer than usual, especially Rosa, who had encouraged him to get back out there and inadvertently replace heartbreak with more heartbreak. Maybe serious relationships just weren’t for him. He was still affected by Amy even though there was no chance for them, nothing.

So when Chase asked if he was sure, Jake replied in an affected accent.

“For sure!”

They got a taxi to Chase’s apartment, Jake telling the story of his quickest B&E solve and trying not to get distracted by those bright, blue eyes flicking to his lips every so often. They made it to the elevator. Then as the doors closed, Jake was crowded into a corner by hungry hands and lips, kissing and groping back just as enthusiastically. Whilst he’d slept with and dated more women, there was something about men, the scent, the hard lines in the solid build, something unmistakeably masculine that really did it for him. It had been so long that he’d half-forgotten. God, he was so turned on.

He didn’t even realise they’d arrived at the floor, just following where Chase lead. Before he knew it, they were pushing off each other’s clothes – when had they gone in the apartment? – and tumbling into the bed.

Pinned on his back, Jake gasped and regained enough brain function to warn. “No butt stuff.”

Chase pulled back to look him in the eye, expression curious through the desire. Jake gulped, awkwardness encroaching. “Sorry, I should have said-”

“It’s okay.” Chase reassured him. He flicked one of Jake’s nipples and grinned as Jake sucked in a sharp breath. “Plenty more to do up here.” He murmured and then went to town on Jake’s chest, sucking on one nipple as his fingers pinched the other. Jake groaned, body twitching, and his own hands buried themselves into Chase’s hair. Chase moaned and started trailing his hands up and down Jake’s chest. When he couldn’t stand it anymore, Jake pulled Chase up and kiss him hard, rolling them over.

Grin wide, he returned the favour, ghosting his fingers over the expanse of golden skin as he straddled Chase’s hips; their cocks pressing together through their boxers. Relishing Chase’s breath stuttering under the attention, Jake was thrilled when a caress caused a spasm and near-shout. Curious, he ran his finger over what he now saw was a faint pink scar just under his sternum. Chase groaned again and Jake smirked. He leaned forward and licked a long, wet strip over it. Fingers flew into his hair, clutching it hard.

Chase cursed and then stammered. “The draw, top draw, on, on the right.”

Jake took a second to relish the smell of pre-cum before following the directions and pulling out the lube and condoms he found there. They both rubbered up and Jake took both of their cocks in one hand. They groaned in unison. “Yeah,” Chase breathed, “knew those big hands would-” He gasped and couldn’t go on as Jake began jacking them off in earnest. Jake wanted to say something cool and sexy but he wasn’t faring any better on the vocal-chords-make-words-come-out thing, instead holding back what he feared where embarrassingly high-pitched whines. With Chase sucking hickies into the base of his neck, it wasn’t long till he came, Chase following soon after. Huffing, Jake collapsed down beside his bed mate, enjoying the afterglow.

That had been intense. He lay with his cheek smooshed into the bed, until the sweat all over him began to dry and the cum in the condom began to congeal. Groaning, he pushed up and tied it off, following Chase in depositing in the trash can in the bathroom. Under the bright lights, Jake appreciated Chase’s lightly muscled form and thoroughly tousled hair. He also caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror and was surprised to see he was smiling. Chase handed him a damp flannel.

Jake took it gratefully, though he couldn’t help but comment as Chase used another one on himself. “Standard post-quotal procedure?”

“Coital.” Chase corrected with an amused twitch of his lips before shrugging. “Can’t be too careful. I’m a doctor remember.”

Jake nodded knowingly and he wiped down as efficiently as he could when his limbs were still filled with jelly. Chase took it back once he was done and Jake felt very awkward standing naked in Chase’s bathroom slightly damp from the sponging.

Chase saw his expression and brought his head down for a firm kiss. “That was fun.”

“Yeah.” Jake smiled, anxiety easing.

As Chase lead him back to the bedroom he started saying. “You can stay if you want but I’ve got work tomorrow-”

“Me too.” Jake interjected, getting dressed. Chase put his boxers back on and then sat on the bed, watching Jake with an appreciative smile. “This is doing it for you?” Jake asked, shimming his hips as he pulled his pants up.

Chase smiled sultrily. “Just remembering.”

Jake slowed down his movements, buttoning up his shirt achingly slowly. Chase laughed and stood, helping Jake shrug on his jacket, standing close, eyes darting over Jake’s face. Jake leaned in closer and once he was fully in the jacket, snaked his arms around Chase’s naked back.

“So,” he began in a low voice, “we should do this again sometime.”

“I agree.” Chase murmured, one of his arms across Jake’s back, the other clutching the front of Jake’s jacket. He placed a barely-there kiss on Jake’s lips, making him chase him for a real one.

Eventually, Jake pulled back and away. “See ya around.”

Chase went to lean on his bedroom door frame as Jake sauntered out, calling. “You know where to find me.”

Jake let himself out, whole body still tingling and a huge grin on his face.

…

Sidling in just 15 minutes late the next morning, Jake tried to act casual. He glanced over to check if Rosa was at her desk. Whilst her ribbing would be inevitable, he didn’t want her to do it in front of Amy. One day the dust would settle and they’d be able to joke about their mutual feelings for each other, he hoped. Charles rolled over and asked guilelessly how the drop-off had gone of his new friend – but not as close a friend as you and me, hey Jakey! Jake reassured him that he was just making sure the hapless Australian hadn’t been swindled by a taxi driver or jumped by ruffians.

“Totally casual friends, well, more like acquaintances.” Jake confirmed, semi-truthfully. 

Charles beamed and Jake wished everyone was so easily appeased. Amy was suspicious of his explanation, her squinting eyes a dead giveaway, but she seemed to shake her curiosity off, announcing primly.

“Well I for one am glad you’re cultivating more sophisticated friends. Dr Chase certainly was delightful.”

Gina made a noise, eyes still glued to her phone and Jake pressed his lips together. She would kill him if she saw but he did like it when her feathers were ruffled. The Sarge called them in for the morning briefing and Jake managed to ignore Rosa’s laser gaze on him – mostly. In true Diaz fashion, she let him relax into a false sense of security before she pounced.

He was looking for some old file, having a niggling thought about a current string of B&Es.

“Peralta.”

“Ah!” Jake squeaked.

Rosa stalked out of the shadows, arms folded. “So?”

“So what? What could you possibly be referring to? I have no idea what you mean-”

“How was the sex?” Rosa interrupted, obviously enjoying herself. Jake sighed and then let the remembered pleasure bloom on his face.

“Great. It was…yeah.”

Rosa pounded him on the arm. “Good for you. It’s been a while.”

“Well, not _that_ long.”

“You gonna see him again?”

“I dunno, maybe, I mean yes I want to and he seemed into it so, uh.” He finished with a little smile.

Rosa nodded to the bull pen. “So why did you lie to the others? They know…right?”

Jake took in a deep breath and put his hands on his hips. “Ah, actually it has been a long time since I’ve been with another guy, like since before Amy joined the precinct.”

“What happened?”

“What? Why did you think something happened?” Rosa just stared at him and he gave up fronting. “I don’t know. I grew out of going to clubs and I don’t have as much time for dating, it’s just never come up.”

“And what about now?”

“What’s up with you? Why are you asking me all these personal questions?”

Rosa looked away, shoulders rising a little in unease. “Just looking out for you.”

“Okay, well, I don’t have a problem with everyone else knowing I’m bi, it’s just never come up and it’s still a little weird between me and Amy. I don’t…I didn’t want to you know, have it out there, just yet.”

Rosa nodded and then punched his shoulder on her way out.

“Thanks Rosa. Good talk.” He said to the empty room. If he spent the rest of the day thinking of medical one-liners to use on his new doctor lover-adult-friend-person, well, that wasn't anyone else's business.


	2. Are You Ready?

Two weeks later and Jake received a text as he was leaving the 99 building.

_You free?_

Jake considered. He’d been planning to get takeout on the way home and crash on the couch, watch something mindless until he fell asleep. On the other hand, working out the day’s frustrations with a ridiculously hot guy would make him feel a lot better. They agreed to meet at Chase’s place – Jake relieved that he wouldn’t have to present his messy shoebox to the suave doctor. When he got up to Chase’s floor, he took in a deep breath. He was just there to blow off some steam. Nothing else. In and out. Wham, bam, thank you…doctor.

Chase looked like he’d just returned home, clothes rumpled and face tired. He greeted the guest. “Hey, want something to drink?”

“Nah, I’m okay.” Jake waved the offer off freely. 

Chase stepped closer, tone conversational. “I’ve had a really crappy day.”

Jake smiled sympathetically before dropping his voice. “And you want to end it with a bang.”

“I want to end it with your cock in my mouth.”

Said cock twitched and Jake half-groaned. “Yep, sounds good, great plan, totally-”

Chase cut him off, smashing their mouths together, hands grabbing Jake’s hair harshly. Jake responded eagerly, wrapping his arms around Chase and walking him backwards to the bedroom. They made out furiously, Chase’s eager fingers moving down to pull and fumble at Jake’s belt. Jake took Chase’s bottom lip between his teeth and bit down, causing Chase’s crotch to buck against Jake’s. He pulled away and turned them around, tugging Jake’s pants and underwear down. He didn’t give Jake the chance to step out of them, or even toe off his shoes; instead pushing Jake into a sitting position on the edge of the bed. Jake held back a moan as Chase knelt before him, extracting a condom from his pocket. Jake watched him unwrap it, trying to force his lust-addled mind to come up with an appropriate teasing comment when Chase put it in his mouth and proceeded to roll it onto Jake’s cock in a practiced bobbing movement.

No gag reflex, Holy Mother of God. Gasping, Jake stared at Chase as he glanced up. Their eyes locked for a moment – then Chase bent his head and gave Jake the quickest, filthiest blow job he’d ever received. Head lolling loosely on his neck, stomach straining to keep upright as the rest of him trembled and melted and oh God! He came hard, unable to hold back the near-shout and spasming fingers in Chase’s hair.

Panting and coughing a little, Chase pulled off and sat back on his haunches. Jake just managed to grab one of his hands before he went too far, not wanting to be left alone adrift in the intense aftershocks.

“That was…uh…”

Now recovered, Chase reached for his crotch with his free hand but seeing him still on his knees and achingly hard made Jake stop him. He put a firm hand on Chase’s shoulder, Chase’s head shooting up to search his face. Whatever he saw there made him gulp and lick his lips. Forgetting he still had shoes on, Jake pressed Chase’s hard on with his foot. Chase’s eyes flickered as he groaned.

“Look at you, you enjoying sucking cock that much? You’re desperate now, aren’t you?” 

“Hnnuuung…” Chase managed, eyes wide and pupils dilated.

“Well it’s only fair I return your spectacular attention, isn’t it? It’d be rude if you just jacked yourself off. Or were you going to cum in your pants like the desperate slut you are?” In the taught silence that followed, Jake began to regret taking it down that road and let Chase’s hand go. Before he could apologise though, Chase let out a long, shuddering breath and put his hands behind his back.

Okay, now Jake had to put his money where his mouth was. He had some experience with BDSM but it had been a long time – better keep it quick and simple. He cupped Chase’s face and waited until those dark blue eyes dragged themselves up to his.

“You got a safe word?”

“Rowan.” Chase answered immediately. Jake repeated it in his head, his detective brain filling the name away for another time.

“Alright, hold still.” He stood up, deposed of the condom and tucked himself back away. Chase waited patiently on his knees but Jake knew that wood floors were not kind. “Up.” He instructed. Chase followed the command obediently, if a little awkwardly whilst still sporting a large erection with his hands clasped behind his back. Jake stepped up behind him, reaching around to unbutton his dress shirt. He imaged he could hear Chase’s pulse at his neck as he breathed on it. Shirt unbuttoned, he pulled it off those golden shoulders but tied it loosely around his wrists. It wasn’t enough to cut blood flow and it would be easy enough to wiggle free, but Chase’s moan when he realised what Jake had done was confirmation that he didn’t want to.

Feeling more confident, Jake looked around and spotted the armchair in the corner. He manoeuvred them so he was sitting with Chase in his lap.

“Good boy.” He cooed as Chase pressed his lips together and scooted his ass back against Jake. “What am I going to do with this lapful of ass?” He faux-speculated, hands gently kneading the insides of Chase’s thighs. Chase twitched and groaned but didn’t reply. “Hmmm…” Jake began licking under one of Chase’s ears, hands moving up to trace circles along his waist.

Squirming, Chase gasped. “Please!”

“Please what?” Jake took a moment between to ask teasingly.

“Please…uh, please let me cum.”

Jake chuckled darkly, the man on his lap shivering at the breath on his neck. “So eager, so needy. You really want to cum in your pants like a horny schoolboy?”

“Hnng, please, sir!”

Liking the moniker, Jake decided. “Alright, you can cum, but only when I say.”

“Okay, thank you sir.” Chase breathed, Jake’s cock getting interested by the obedience. _No_ , he told himself, _this isn’t about you_. He pinched one of Chase’s nipples and told him to suck his other thumb. Chase obeyed beautifully, lathering it hungrily. Not wanting to test his own control, Jake moved his dry hand to Chase’s crotch and pressed down, hard.

“You can cum on the count of three.”

Chase moaned around the fingers in his mouth and nodded slightly. Jake switched hands, dipping the wet one into Chase’s boxers and gripping his throbbing cock firmly, the other coming back up to his chest. Chase shouted at the contact, muscles stiffening and twitching.

Jake waited until he’d mostly relaxed before pumping slowly. “One.”

“Please!” Chase begged, whining when Jake just laughed and sucked on his earlobe.

“Two.” He pinched a nipple and sped up the pumping. Chase’s arms flexed and struggled against the shirt and he grit his jaw. Jake smiled, pressing firmly on Chase’s scar and whispering. “Three.” Chase full-on yelled, whole body shuddering and squirming so much that Jake had to fight to keep him from falling off. His own dick was hard but he forced himself to ignore it.

Once he’d recovered his breath, Chase whispered weakly. “Thank you, sir.”

“You did really well.” Jake praised, knowing that’s what he needed to hear in the same situation. “Think you can stand?” Chase nodded and together they made it to the bathroom. Jake took care of getting him changed and wiped down, murmuring praise and reassurances. Chase let him, eyes beginning to droop.

Once his cum-stained clothes were in the hamper and he was dressed again, Chase came back to himself.

“Uh…” He blushed. Jake really liked that that look on him. “So, we should probably talk about that.”

“Yeah.”

“Not that it wasn’t great, really great, but-”

“I shouldn’t have sprung it on you. It could’ve gone real bad.”

“No, well, yes, but…here.” Chase lead them to the kitchen and got them both some water; Jake bit back a request for something fizzy, or alcoholic.

Now starting to feel really crappy about pulling that, he said seriously. “I’m really sorry, man.”

Chase nodded. “Ordinarily I’d be pissed off but I really needed to go down to subspace today.” Jake suppressed a grin at the phrasing, like subspace was a store or something. “You gave me exactly what I wanted so, you get a pass this time.”

“Again, total dick move but…you feeling okay then?”

Chase closed his eyes for a moment, when he opened them he smiled a little. “Yeah, better, more stable.”

“You want to talk about your crappy day?”

“No.” Chase answered firmly and Jake added ‘private’ to Chase’s personality file he was building in his head.

“Cool, cool, cool…”

Chase looked uncomfortable. “Usually I’d…when I top I stay the night to make sure so, you know…” Jake frowned and Chase explained, “so the other person doesn’t crash.”

This did nothing to clear his confusion. “Their car?”

It was Chase’s turn to frown. “You’ve dommed before, right?”

Jake nodded. “A while ago, just with one ex.”

“And you did after care?”

“If you mean clean up, make sure she’s okay and happy before bed then, yeah, is that what you mean?”

Chase relaxed a little. “Yeah, okay, that’s good.” He looked at his watch. “It’s not too late, you wanna get something to eat?” He bit his lip. “Stay a while?”

Jake frowned before his brain engaged and he realised. “Yeah, sounds good.”

Chase had some leftover Pad Thai in the refrigerator and they ate in companionable silence. When they were done Jake noticed Chase getting fidgety again. Despite only having met a handful of times, he guessed that wasn’t normal. “Hey, isn’t _Law and Order_ on tonight?”

Chase nodded and they watched it, scotching closer together until Chase’s head was on Jake’s shoulder, Jake holding him close.

“Just five more minutes.” Chase half-pleaded when the show ended.

“As long as you need.” Jake answered simply. Chase relaxed, curling closer and Jake used his free hand to do some research on his phone.

…

Chase woke up before his alarm. It was a warm, reluctant waking. He kept his eyes closed, hoping to fall back into blissful slumber. Then he opened them and stared at the person in his bed. Man. Brown hair. Nice smell. Jake. It’s just Jake. Why? Oh yeah… It all came back to him: the incredible sex, Jake whipping out his dom voice out of nowhere, Chase’s anxious climb out of subspace and clingy insistence Jake stay the night. Cringing in retroactive embarrassment with the cold, hard ball of self-recrimination lodged in his stomach, Chase slowly extracted himself from the warm tangle of limbs and staggered to the bathroom. He took his time, trying to preserve the early morning hush and ignore the snuffling from the bedroom. He’d intended the invitation for sex to just be about releasing tension and stress from a terrible day – not an emotional display to a new partner. No matter how sympathetic and understanding Jake turned out to be, once he’d educated himself, it was still a slip-up.

It wasn’t like he’d sat down and planned to build his walls up higher than before his divorce, it had just happened that way. The meaningless and strings-free sex had at first been about drowning his depression in endorphins but after a while, after he’d begun to regain balance, it was just how he was. No longer believing he’d be with one person forever, that they would have an amazing future with a house and two kids and a mangy dog. No longer letting himself get to know someone enough to love them; of revealing enough of himself so they could love him. He’d put everything he’d had into his marriage; he’d been so happy. As Alison had warned him, he’d been naïve. In the aftermath he’d been too empty to contemplate doing it again and then later, too jaded and bitter. He’d dommed with a few different people since moving to New York but hadn’t been involved in anything long-term: kinky or vanilla. His main focus had been work.

When he’d scored an interview with the Dean of New York Methodist hospital in Park Slope, he’d been short on other options. Although the Diagnostics Department in Mercy was still chugging along, no one else was interested in establishing one. Dean Chester had been newly appointed and was very interested in making their name on the hospital. They proposed to hire Chase on a trial basis – he had an office and access to the hospital facilities for one year where he could treat his own patients and consult for other doctors at the hospital.

“I don’t want to upset anyone by reassigning cases or let them slack off by dumping them on you.” They’d explained. Chase had found this to be fair. Kitted out with his tiny office, new ID badge and email address – Chase had begun a shameless call campaign to all the doctors he knew in the States, scouting for unsolved cases. Park and Adams were exceptionally helpful, passing him House’s rejects. The first year was very successful as Chase solved case after case with relative ease. He knew – and would humbly mention it to anyone who commented on his figures – that he was taking on ‘easy’ cases, those House did or would have rejected out of hand, that he could have solved in one glance. Still, he hadn’t solved them, so they were wins for Chase. He dreaded the day he’d get a House-level patient, they day he’d fail them because he couldn’t hold a candle to his mentor.

Two years in and he’d established a good rapport with most of his colleagues in the hospital. He’d never been afraid to put in extra work to earn brownie points so his skills as a surgeon and Intensivist allowed him to cover shifts and help out when extra hands were needed. Then there was his easy charm. His reputation as a manwhore had followed him so he refrained from sleeping with any hospital staff – even if he was propositioned. There were those who didn’t trust someone who’d worked for House that long and those who just didn’t like him, but on the whole he was well-liked. He got a lot of requests for consults, usually in the ICU if the patients weren’t reacting to the meds as expected or from junior doctors who were still unsure of their diagnosing skills.

When he finally encountered a fiendishly difficult case, he had plenty of friendly specialists to turn to for help. Determined not to run back to House, he worked the case himself and with a few colleagues from oncology, infectious diseases and neurology. They had a brain storming session when his initial tests had turned up nothing and although nowhere near as creative or quick as any of the teams he’d worked with under House, they’d given him some ideas. It was still hard going and when the patient coded, part of him insisted he take it to House – he’d never be able to live with himself if they died because of his pride. On the other hand, even if House did agree to help him, which wasn’t certain, he couldn’t rely on the man. The whole point of leaving was to stand on his own. The patient suffered permanent scarring to their lungs before Chase figured it out but they didn’t blame him for that, just glad to be alive. He boxed the guilt away with the rest of his dark emotions and accepted the praise from fellow doctors as neutrally as possible.

By the time he met Jake Peralta, he’d been coasting along comfortably for years. He’d scored one intern position in his department from Dean Chester and had been judging cases to write up in a journal to improve his standing in the medical community. And then in one intense night he’d lowered the drawbridges and unravelled years of careful protection.

Well, he couldn’t hide in the bathroom forever. When he came out Jake was still sleeping, snoring adorably – damn him. Chase got dressed quietly, sneaking into the kitchen to get a coffee. The pot was bubbling when his alarm started blaring. Cursing, he raced into the bedroom and turned it off. Jake stirred, groaning something indecipherable.

“Sorry, sorry. Hey, you got work today?” Chase asked.

Jake muttered but didn’t move. Chase frowned. He wasn’t exactly sure where the 99 was but Jake would probably have to move it if he wanted to get there on time.

“Jake,” he called loudly, “wake up!” It took some shaking but Jake eventually pushed himself up. Chase grabbed at the amusement he felt and forced a laugh. “You going to work anytime soon?”

“Work.” Jake repeated blankly before his eyes flew open and he jumped up. “Crap! What-What time is it?”

“7:30.” Chase replied. Jake blinked at him before flopping back down on the bed.

“’S fine, lotsa time.”

Moving over to sit beside the sleepy man, Chase leaned in. “I’ve got coffee and you’re not in your own apartment, remember?”

Eventually he managed to get the man up and dressed. Once caffeinated, Jake fretted about getting to work.

“I’ll drive you. I don’t have to be in till later anyway.” Chase offered.

His instincts screamed at him to shove Jake out the door and never see him again but the wiser part of him knew that he had the chance at something – if only he was careful. Ironically, that meant being less guarded, more open. Jake took him up on the offer, also borrowing a dress shirt as his really was too far gone to be acceptable, even by his standards.

He pouted slightly that it was baggy around the shoulders – “I guess I do need to go to the gym more”, he commented – but otherwise it fit okay.

Chase put some coffee in to-go mugs and some fruit in a paper bag. Jake turned his nose up at the fruit at first, but then hunger won out and he nibbled at an apple.

“I thought they were meant to be sweeter than this.” He complained. Chase leaned over and took a bite. It tasted fine to him.

“You eat too much sugar,” he theorised, “nothing will ever be as sweet as gummy worms and soda.” Jake tilted his head in consideration and seemed to accept that idea.

After a pause he said quietly. “Sorry again for last night.”

Chase nodded. “No, it's fine. I would have shut you down if I hadn't wanted that and I don’t think you’ll never make that mistake again so,” he smiled reassuringly, “that’s the best thing you can do.”

Jake smiled back before asking seriously. “So how are you? You don’t have to answer, just don’t feel like you have to lie.”

Chase self-analysed and then steeled himself. “Embarrassed mostly, but other than that I’m good. Thank you for staying – I know you didn’t sign up for that.”

“Hey, I kind of started it, it was only fair…and I understand if you never want to see me again but…I’d like to, see you again, in whatever-”

“Have you ever subbed before?” Chase interrupted, a half-smile on his face.

Jake shook his head as he relaxed, sensing Chase wasn’t about to banish him. “Not really.”

“Would you like to?”

Jake opened his mouth and then closed it again. They stopped at a red light and Chase glanced over, gauging his companion’s expression. “If we did, it would totally be your call. There’s only one rule: safe, sane-”

“and consensual!” Jake finished, boyishly pleased at knowing the expression.

Chase smirked and went on. “If you wanted to try it, it would be at your pace, with only what you want. Think about it, you don’t have to decide now.”

Jake nodded, spouting some ‘cool’ and ‘no doubt’s. The light turned green and they rolled on.

“A few years ago I went through some things,” Chase started, forcing nonchalance as his heart rate increased, “and ever since then I’ve been closing myself off.” He could feel Jake’s eyes on him but focused on the road. “A real sub/dom relationship requires you to be open to emotions and letting people in. You don’t have to spill all your darkest secrets or anything but, it doesn’t work unless you’re prepared to be a little vulnerable.”

Jake, as sharp as he was, heard the subtext. He swallowed and turned his gaze to the road as well. “Are you ready for that?”

Chase sighed. “It’s been long enough that I think I have to be. I don’t feel ready but I think that’s just fear talking, or habit.”

After a thoughtful pause, Jake huffed a tired laugh and admitted quietly. “Yeah, I need to move on from someone, or someone _s_.”

Chase winced but didn’t comment.

They arrived at the 99 early; 20 minutes early. Jake joked. “If I actually came in before 9 I think everyone would start preparing for the apocalypse.”

“There must be a bakery or café around here. You could get some real breakfast, until it’s safe to go in.”

Jake was looking at the entrance, clearly weighing up his options. Before Chase could gently remind the man of his own schedule, Jake turned around.

“Thank you for the drive and the forgiving and the coffee, but mostly the forgiving.”

“And the fruit.” Chase kept his voice light.

Jake pulled a face and opened the door. “I’ll call you – or – you call me.”

“Whichever.” Chase replied breezily, squeezing Jake’s knee before he could get out. Jake’s eyes widened a little and then focused. He leaned over and pecked Chase on the cheek, calling, “bye, Rob!” as he got out and shut the door. Chase stared after him before shaking himself and pulling away. He wasn’t blushing. He _wasn’t_.

...

Everyone was so drained and defeated from the hard day before that his arriving early for once went greatly under-appreciated. Jake pouted a little but settled once Terry did verbally confirm that Jake was early. The fact that he snapped it whilst juggling various folders did not detract from the fact that Jake would be able to bring it up whenever someone complained about his chronic tardiness. Excellent. He himself felt quite chipper; the sex plus quiet company the previous night had proved a refreshing experience. It was like when he’d been with Sophia, feeling sexually and emotionally satisfied. Except that his relationship with Rob didn’t have any obligations or demands on his time…yet. He wasn’t sure what it would develop into but he was optimistic. Rob was a kindred spirit, someone struggling to be more emotionally vulnerable, their talk that morning had filled Jake with hope for the future. So content and zen, he didn’t notice the hawk circling until she cornered him in the archive room – again! He was going to get paranoid about going in there.

“Spill.” Rosa got straight to it.

“What are you talking about, Rosa? You know there aren’t any liquids allowed in here. Do you not remember the Sangria Incident last year?” But Rosa would not be distracted by a reference to hilarious and baffling Hitchcock and Scully hijinks, instead crossing her arms.

“Do you really want me to list all the evidence that you didn’t go home last night? That you stayed at someone else’s place?”

“Yeah, little duck. That shirt: ain’t yours.” Jake groaned as Gina slid into view, Rosa smirked and deigned to fist bump her accomplice.

“Okay, so I went over to Rob’s last night.”

“And you boned.” Rosa supplied as Gina smirked.

“Good for you Jakey, it’s been a while.”

“Not that long!” He protested before shaking his head and moving on. “Well, I almost ruined it but he totally forgave me and we’re…having a thang going on.”

“Not dating?” Gina took over the questioning, Rosa looking grateful.

“No, neither of us are…there yet,” he sighed a little and ignored their expressions, “but we’ll get there I think.” Rosa punched him on the shoulder and Gina crowed.

“Cool, bro. Okay next order of business: when you coming out, yo? It’s about time you let your flag fly free.”

Jake rubbed his neck, still uncomfortable with the idea, but pausing, looking between them. “Is this an intervention? Have you guys been talking about me?”

“Relax honeybun, not everything is about you. Me and Rosa talk about other stuff.”

He narrowed his eyes, noticing a tiny shift in Rosa’s expression. “Hey…are you guys…?”

He’d known that Gina was bi-curious since high school and all he knew about Rosa’s love life wouldn’t fill up a postage stamp so it wasn’t a completely ridiculous idea.

“Two adults that have serious conversations?” Rosa fronted.

“Yeah, not everyone enjoys talking about boring cop stuff 24/7.” Gina scoffed and then looked back at her phone, calling as she left the room.

“Well this has been fun, enjoy all your extra closet time.”

Taken aback by the sudden shift in the atmosphere, he opened his mouth to no doubt make things worse but Rosa interrupted. “I don’t think anyone here would give you trouble, but if they do, they’d have to deal with me.”

Getting both messages, Jake nodded.

“I guess I could casually slip it into conversation. Hey, I love sucking this lollypop, but not as much as-” Rosa held up a hand. “Yeah, I heard it as I was saying it, that’s a no, I’ll uh, I’ll think of something better.” Rosa nodded and stalked out, Jake muttering under his breath as he resumed looking for his file.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's no actual Rosa/Gina in this fic as I'm not sure I've got Gina's voice down yet. If I do a sequel I'll probably take another shot at her.


	3. I'm A Little Freaked Out

The next time Jake went over to Rob’s, the expert was prepared. He had the List – Jake heard the capital letter.

“Now we’re going to start simple, but it’s good to have an idea of hard limits so no lines are crossed accidentally.”

Jake nodded, trying to ignore his sweaty palms and dry throat. Rob talked him through it all slowly, with clear explanations where necessary. There ended up being a lot of ‘maybes’ on Jake’s list but Rob reassured him that they might never get to everything. “Part of why we’re going to take it slow is that being that dependant on another person, even for a few hours, can be intense, exhausting and scary.”

Jake gulped. “You don’t say.”

“So you have some experience with scenes, at least with the control aspect if not the emotional one, that’ll be helpful.”

Jake was still looking unhappily at the list; it was a lot of information, of potential scenarios and…stuff.

“We don’t have to do any of this.” Rob reminded him gently, snapping Jake out of his thoughts.

“No, I want to…I’ve just been thinking about coming out as bi at work and this…how would I tell my next…you know if, when I get a new ‘significant other’…” He trailed off and Rob shrugged.

“You don’t have to mention it at all – depends on what you want, what you need. Maybe we’ll do some and you find it’s really not for you, maybe it’s good but you don’t need it to be happy.” He shrugged again.

Jake looked at him seriously and then shook his head. “You’re right. Live in the now. Carp Diem.”

Rob pressed his lips together, eyes sparkling. Jake smiled. “What? Did I say it wrong? That’s what people say, right?”

“Fishermen, maybe.” Rob quipped.

Over the next few weeks, they experimented, keeping it simple and only trying one or two new things at a time. Jake struggled to slip into subspace, his mind difficult to calm even on a good day. He could focus when needed and that made for some hyper-intense sessions without subspace. Rob asked if Jake had ever been tested for an attention-disorder like ADHD but dropped it when Jake got defensive about it. He considered it fair as Jake never commented on his obvious depressive moods or the fact that he was the only person Rob knew who called the doctor by his first name except his estranged sister, and that was a whole other thing. They managed to get Jake to subspace a number of time though, Rob patient and firm – two essential qualities when being a dom and dealing with Jake. The detective did _not_ think about how his Captain would be perfectly suited for the role. He didn’t! The fact that Holt and Terry had commented on how much more settled he seemed since starting this…thing…was surely a coincidence and not relevant, right?

Rob had tilted his head in consideration when Jake had brought it up one night.

“You are becoming more comfortable…or more ready to be open and you enjoy the sessions. Do you feel like they’re filling a hole? Maybe one you hadn’t even known was there?”

“I guess they must be.” Jake conceded and then swiftly changed the subject.

With several exciting cases and station hijinks, Jake didn’t have the chance to come out in a suitable way before an old but random foe came out of the woodwork and shattered his, for once, balanced life.

…

By the time they’d processed Hoitzmann, debriefed the Sarge and the Captain, and taken his official statement and all the other paperwork, he was thoroughly sick with the whole thing. His mouth had slowly filled with ash and bile the more times he had to retell the story. It got shorter and more matter-of-fact each time. He’d really dressed it up when regaling Santiago and Diaz on the way back to the station; he sat in the front with Santiago as Diaz kept an eye on the babbling madman in the back, cursing himself whenever he flinched at the whining voice piping up from behind him. He avoided Amy’s worried gaze and mostly tuned out whatever concerned things she said, just getting enough to insist that he was fine. His back was screaming at him, his wrists fiery and itchy and he felt jittery all over.

Holt said that it might take a while to sort out getting his suspension reversed so he should take the following day off – wisely avoiding terms like ‘recover’ or ‘rest’. Jake put up a token protest but when Amy offered to bring over some dinner or lunch the following day, he brushed it off and joked that he’d go enjoy the city as she’d suggested earlier. His hands began to shake as Terry told him to call if he needed anything. Terry with two kids and a wife at home, people who really needed him and didn’t need some loser taking up his time.

He promised he would, fast-walking out of the station to his car. He didn’t remember driving home but didn’t have the energy to worry about it. He came back to himself standing in front of the refrigerator, staring at the empty shelves. Slowly, he closed the door and gave in to his impulse to call for help.

…

Chase had been writing up his latest case when Jake called. It was just after 4pm and when he saw the name, he hoped that his friend wasn’t calling to cancel their next meet up as he was really looking forward to it. Over the course of their…arrangement, Chase had been opening up more, letting himself care not just about the state of their relationship but about Jake as a person. He knew they wouldn’t be compatible as a long-term romantic couple, their depression and anxiety would line up too much for them to be able to support each other properly, but as friends and lovers, he felt that it was working. Not only were the scenes challenging and cathartic, the sex itself was really good and he felt happier than he had in a long time. So when he answered to hear Jake’s distressed, broken request that he come over immediately, he did with only one question: what do you need?

He found Jake sitting stiffly on the couch in front of infomercials, still in his work clothes, eyes glazed. The front door had been left ajar. Jake looked up when he turned off the TV.

Chase walked over slowly, keeping his palms visible and voice gentle. “Hey.”

Jake watched him warily but when Chase cupped his jaw, his eyes fell shut and he sniffed, body shivering. Chase put down his bag and hugged Jake’s face to his stomach, fingers carefully running through his hair and trying to work out if Jake was having any trouble breathing beyond the crying. His hand brushing against the back of Jake’s head caused him to flinch and Chase’s heart to clench. Although he hadn’t been able to confirm on the phone, he’d suspected that Jake had been injured. His line of work was dangerous after all, and he’d sounded shaken.

“Think you can stand for me?” He asked gently. Jake nodded silently and together they got him to the bathroom. Jake stripped his sweatshirt and top gingerly, wincing. Chase frowned on seeing the rope burns on his wrists and bruising on his back. He sat Jake on the edge of the bath and got out his First Aid Kit.

“Do you feel nauseous?”

On Jake’s shake of the head, Chase gave him a bottle of water to sip. He checked the bruising and judged it to not be problematic, though it looked painful. It wasn’t really necessary to dress the burns either but Chase felt it would be therapeutic for the both of them and would stop Jake from accidentally aggravating them.

It would also be a symbol of healing – Jake was safe now and when they came off, it would help create the impression of a return to health. When Chase had been really little, his mum had often put plasters on him for minor bumps and bruises. She’d coo and smother him with kisses, wiping away his tears and patching him up, tickling him until he laughed. Ripping the band aids off became a ritual in itself, with her marvelling at how strong and grown up he was not to cry. The tradition was lost to growing up and the increasing drunken haze his mum lost herself in. Most days he doubted that she remembered his name, let alone cherished childhood memories.

Chase continued his assessment of Jake’s injuries and was satisfied that he wasn’t going to bleed to death in the night. Then he got him redressed in sweats and propped him up in bed under the covers, feeding him water and painkillers.

“Not hungry.” Jake mumbled when asked so Chase just climbed in too, holding him close. Jake snuggled up unashamedly, clinging to Chase’s waist, face nestled in the crook of his neck. Very aware of the bruises on his back and head, Chase settled for rubbing Jake’s arms and kissing his forehead.

“Did I ever tell you about the time my old boss dyed my hair red?”

Jake made an enquiring noise and Chase began telling him about House’s funniest and wackiest hijinks. Jake was mostly quiet, but he would giggle or comment about how he needed to remember specific pranks for later. Occasionally Jake’s phone would ping but after a quick glance he’d either dismiss it or type out a short reply.

Then the doorbell rang and the two men froze. Chase looked down at Jake. “Want me to get rid of them?”

Breathing in deeply, Jake shook his head and got up. “Could be important.” He explained stiffly.

He paused at the bedroom door and Chase quickly realised. “Oh, I’ll stay here.”

Jake raised his head but then stopped mid-nod. “No, you don’t need to.”

There was a knocking on the door and Jake mumbled. “Santiago-style.”

He gulped, but steeled himself, taking Chase’s hand and leading him to the living room. Chase sat himself down casually and Jake nodded once before opening the door. Chase couldn’t hear the exact words they were saying but he got the gist from their tones.

“Just take the food at least!” The woman’s voice raised as she pushed past Jake. “I know you don’t have any- oh!” She saw Chase, her big, brown eyes widening as he breath stuttered. “I didn’t…erm, I’m interrupting.”

Jake just looked between them nervously so Chase jumped in. Putting on a winning smile he asked. “Is that Chinese? That’s great, I forgot to bring anything with me. Sure you’re not up for some food? Not even an egg roll?”

Santiago just watched, open-mouthed, as he cajoled Jake into admitting. “Well, I won’t say no to an egg roll.”

“I…I’m sorry.”

“No need,” Chase smiled as he gently took the bags from her, “I was just telling Jake about the time two of my colleagues got locked in the records room high as kites. Are you staying?”

She looked at Jake questioningly, who looked at Chase before stammering. “If you want.”

“Oh, well, maybe for a little while.” Amy agreed slowly.

“Great!” Chase exclaimed.

Through some of Chase’s charm and an effort to be sociable from Amy – as she insisted he call her – they managed to restore the atmosphere to friendly and mostly relaxed.  Chase arranged them with Jake and Amy on the couch and him on one of the chairs, close enough to be able to read Jake’s expression. Although Jake didn’t contribute much, he relaxed as the conversation ran fine without him and did manage to eat some food.

At some point one of his hoody sleeves was pushed up and he fiddled with the bandage on his wrist.

Amy saw it and went quiet before blurting softly. “I’m sorry.” The men looked at her. “I’m sorry we didn’t find you sooner.”

Chase’s stomach churned and he put down his plate on the coffee table.

Jake wiggled his shoulders in what was probably a shrug. “S’ok.”

“No, it’s not. We should have believed you.” She swallowed, eyes shining. Jake’s expression shifted, focusing more as he tried to alleviate her guilt. She wiped away tears and Jake looked at Chase desperately as he pulled Amy into a hug.

Chase got up and squeezed onto the couch on Jake’s other side. “You got to him, he’s safe and you’re here now.” He said firmly.

Amy eyed his warily, before seeming to consider his words. As she did, Chase put a hand on Jake’s knee and pressed his chest gently against his back.

Amy sniffed and Jake huffed a laugh. “Both of you, I’m fine!”

“Well, I’m a little freaked out.” Chase replied semi-honestly. “So could we stay here a bit longer?”

Amy hummed in agreement and Chase could see surprise on Jake’s face before he coughed and croaked. “Yeah, sure, just a little longer.”

And they did. Chase lost track of time. Finally, Jake shuffled a bit and admitted to needing the bathroom. The others let him go reluctantly and shared an awkward laugh in his absence.

“You really weren’t interrupting anything.” Chase offered as Amy played with a loose strand of hair. “We were just talking and hugging.”

She nodded but then assessed him. “You really care about him.”

“I do.”

Amy got up. “I should go.”

“You don’t have to.” Chase stood too, clearing away the leftovers. “I know he’d appreciate it if you stayed.” As she dithered he joked. “Being the middle spoon trumps the little one.”

“I have work tomorrow and he’s already got you so…”

“Alright, but wait to say goodbye.”

Amy frowned as she gathered her coat and bag. “I was going to.”

Chase held up his hands. “Sorry, guess I’m still feeling a little…”

He wanted to say ‘protective’ but wasn’t sure what she’d read into that. He thought he heard Amy muttering about knowing Jake for longer but couldn’t be sure. Swallowing his irritation at her sense of ownership – hypocritical of him it may be – he just kept putting leftovers away in the refrigerator and cataloguing what supplies Jake needed. Everything. Jake had nothing edible.

Before either Chase or Amy noticed him come back, Jake announced bluntly. “I’m bi.”

Chase stepped out of the kitchen area and took in the scene. Amy was standing in the middle of the living room, bag on shoulder, coat over her arm, mouth open as she stared at Jake, who was hovering in the doorway. His shoulders were hunched but he wasn’t averting his eyes away from his colleague, his work partner and, Chase was beginning to suspect, old flame.

“Okay.” She managed. “Okay, that’s fine, more than fine.”

Jake seemed reassured by her babbling and his shoulders loosened. “It’s not a big deal.” He tempered and she nodded before seeming to remember Chase, glancing at him. Jake looked over too and winced, expression apologetic. Chase didn’t really care who knew what, especially not one of Jake’s closest friends, so he smiled warmly.

“Oh!” Amy exclaimed.

Jake raised his hands up. “No! We’re not…it’s not…uh.”

“Friends with benefits is probably the closest term.” Chase cut in, knowing Jake would not be able – or willing – to explain the intricacies of their arrangement at that moment.

Amy choked a little and Chase thought he saw a flash of lust before she coughed out.

“That’s great! Good news, er, for the two of you both. Congratulations?” She finished lamely, wincing at the awkward torrent of words.

Jake seemed entertained though and the spark came back to his eyes. “Thank you, Santiago. It means so much that you acknowledge and support me even in my sex life.”

Through her grossed-out face Chase thought he saw another flash of interest. Yeah, there was definitely a story there. He made a note to ask Jake about it later.

Instead he said mock-sternly. “Well, your doctor has prescribed bed-rest and no strenuous activity for at least 24 hours.”

Jake’s face jumped into a pout and Chase fought to keep a neutral expression.

“Awww, doc!”

Chase folded his arms and raised an eyebrow.

Amy chuckled. “Looks like I’m leaving you in good hands.”

Jake’s expression morphed again; Chase coughed and said. “Goodnight, Amy.”

Then he retreated to the bathroom. He cleaned up in there too, scrubbing the counters and sink, trying to occupy his mind and stop it agonise over the details of what had happened to Jake. Obviously someone had abducted him, tied him up, hurt him. It made Chase’s hands shake just to imagine those vague details. He heard the front door go and let the smell of detergent comfort him – the mystery of why Jake had it lying around left for another day. He left the bathroom and found Jake hovering outside.

“Everything okay?” He asked.

Jake nodded before scratching the back of his head, grimacing as he touched the sore spot. “Hey, I feel a lot better now so you don’t have to stay.”

“I want to.” Chase replied simply, observing his friend closely. “If that’s okay with you.” Jake bit his lip and Chase recognised the war between the desire for company and the fear of being annoying, ‘too much’ or not being ‘enough’. Not in the mood to reassure him ad nauseam, Chase changed tactics. He looked down at his hands, only slightly exaggerating the shaking. “I really am a little freaked out.” He caught Jake’s eyes. “I would feel a lot better if I could hold you till we fall asleep.”

Jake blushed and joking. “Okay, if you’re that worried I guess I could let you be the big spoon.”

Chase smiled. “Good, now go brush your teeth and I’ll meet you in the bedroom.” He retrieved his bag from the living room and changed into his sweats.

Jake whistled as he came into the room. “The Princeton Tigers? Oh I have so many questions.”

Chase laughed. “It’s pretty boring: I used to work in Princeton and got cold one day when I was out so I bought the first jersey I saw.”

“Boo! We need to work on that story.”

Chase just grinned and they got settled under the covers. Chase texted Melissa to let her know he’d take the morning off and double checked his schedule for morning meetings or consults. Then he set an alarm so he’d have enough time to get Jake fed and check his injuries before he’d have to leave. Once they were settled, Jake humming happily in Chase’s arms, Chase finally registered the tension in his own body. Slowly, he relaxed and rubbed over one of Jake’s wrist bandages soothingly. They fell asleep.

…

The next few weeks were very eventful: Jake hit himself on a car and then was hit by a car; he and Amy worked with _the_ Dave Mayors, said Dave Mayors asked Amy out and then _Jake_ almost asked her out. When Rosa had given him the pep talk, his mind had flashed to Rob. They’d been easing up on the bdsm activities ever since his abduction, instead opting for vanilla sex or just talking with a glass of something sophisticated. Rob was a man of good taste – although he kept some juices for Jake, not carbonated or artificial because by God he was not going to enable Jake’s mission to dissolve his teeth. Sometimes they talked about Jake’s abduction and his new fear of being tied up – despite the idea still being a turn on – and sometimes they just talked about their feelings in general.

Jake had told him about his mutual liking situation with Amy and Rob echoed Rosa’s advice. “Even if she’s dedicated to this no cops rule, it’ll remove the question. Either way, you’ll be able to move forward.”

“Sure you’re not a therapist?” Jake had quipped. “No, scratch that, therapists are interfering con-artists and must be stopped at all costs.”

Rob had laughed. “I’m not going to touch that. Still, baby steps.”

Jake hadn’t known what that had meant but didn’t want to ask. “So…in the crazy topsy-turvy land scenario where Amy does agree to date me…you and me. We’d just be doing the friends thing.”

Rob’s expression flickered before smoothing out. “I have contacts in the bdsm community here so it’s not like I’d be short of options.” He smiled. “And I like this friend thing.”

“Yeah,” Jake had replied, relieved, “me too.”

Then, all the craziness with going undercover as engaged to Amy and kissing Amy and being pushed against a tree by Amy brought all his feelings back to the surface. Added to that Holt leaving and it all bubbled over until he and Amy were kissing in the evidence lock-up.

She pulled away reluctantly. “We never talked about your thing with Robert.”

Jake blinked. “Do we need to?” She frowned and he explained. “Oh, well, we stopped with the sex a while ago.” He blushed a little as he admitted. “I told him that I liked you and he said I should go for it so we stopped. We’re just friends now.”

Amy processed that but before she had the chance to respond they were interrupted. From there the craziness only increased with the accidental-killing of their new captain to the replacement douche captain, the funeral and attempts to undo his evil reign. When things settled, Jake told himself, and the anxiety that Amy would leave him abated, he’d tell her the full story of what he and Rob had.

Hell, maybe she’d be into it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for now. I do have ideas on how to continue this story (namely Chase teaching Jake and Amy in the ways of bdsm) but I'm working on other fics right now and also have ideas of other House and Brooklyn-99 fics so depends on how much interest there is in this story.  
> Thanks for reading!  
> :D


End file.
